KILL HER
by Kagome41693
Summary: kill her" was the last thing I heard before I started running toward the light
1. Chapter 1

Kill Her

_"kill her" was the last thing I heard before I turned and started running for the light._

"Come on tenten" I yelled as were were running toward the park. My name is sakura haruno, I have long black hair and blue eyes. Tenten is my best friend and has been sence as long as I can remember. She has two buns in her dark brown hair.

"Coming" She told me a little bit behind me. It was like around midnight maybe and both of us were bored so we decided to make a trip to the park. We ran and ended up right there at the walk trail to the park when I stopped.

"tell me again why we decided to run here" tenten said beside me panting really hard.

"Walking would take to long" I said and we laughed and started down the trail. "Plus we wanted to be here before the guys" I told her and she smiled. We called the guys a little bit before we left and told them to meet us here because they were out having guy fun. Neji was tenten's boyfriend. Then shino and kiba were just friends of ours.

"well then come on" tenten said and we started running through the trail. When we got to the end, there we seen that the guys had made it before us. Kiba and shino were on the swings and neji was under the pinic table. Tenten sighed and the boys looked at us and smiled.

"We were trying to beat you here" I said catching my breath.

"Well next time, take your car" Kiba said motioning his head toward neji's car.

I looked at neji and he smirked "Not fair neji" I told him and he smirked. Tenten looked at me then ran over to the pinic table to neji.

I walked over and took a seat on the swing between shino and kiba. "So why did you girls call us here in the first place, we were having guy's time" Kiba asked me

"Ohh we were bored" I smiled at tenten and we laughed

"Thats it?" shino asked "Well we were to so its a good thing" I laughed at them. Can't believe they would get bored because they are the ones who usually make it fun for us.

"Hey I got something, come on we can go down to the creak" I stood up off of the swing and both boys stood up behind me. I looked at tenten to see her and neji making out.

"Hey ya'll want to come" I asked just to mess them up and tenten flipped me off and I laughed "Guess not"

We walked over to the creak to see that the rain made it flow fast and the puddle got bigger. I walked over to the rocks and took off my shoes, then jumped on the little rock that goes down into the creak. I walked down to the puddle but I was still on the rocks. Something then wet hit my face and I looked up to see that it started to rain.

"Lookout" I looked behind me to see kiba on his stomach sliding down the rock. I laughed then got hit by him and we both went straight into the water with a splash. I laughed and got up, seeing the water went to my knees. I looked over and seen kiba smiling at me then shino.

"whoaa" I laughed as he was sliding and hit the water right beside me.

shino got up smiling at kiba, oh no this was a bad sign, I looked at them and knew what they were thinking. I started running but shino grabed me.

"No stop guys you don't want to do this" I started laughing.

Shino got my feet and kiba got my hands and they tossed me into the water. When I got back up, they looked at each other then me, than ran.

"You guys are going to get it" I ran after them grabing my shoes on the way, they took the trail and I knew a way that I could cut them off. I ran up through the woods forgetting that I didn't have my shoes on. When I got to the end I seen shino up with neji but where was.

"ahh" kiba grabed me and we landed on the sand under the swings.

"Kiba" I laughed and looked over to see him getting up.

"Sorry truce" kiba handed me his hand.

"sure" I smiled and he helped me up and I pushed him down.

"Now thats a truce" I said seeing his face in the sand and tenten, neji and shino started laughing. I turned around looking down at my clothes that had sand on it. Great.

"Hey sakura you want to go home with them or run back" Tenten asked and I smiled.

"humm run back, but this time we will beat you" I said noticing kiba got up.

tenten hoped up away from neji and came toward me. Then out of no where she starts laughing and I turn around to get picked up by kiba.

"Ah kiba let me down" I said hearing everyone laugh.

"Okay" he said and let me go, I landed on my back and the guys took off. "Come on guys" Wow what idiots they got a car yet they want the head start.

"Sakura" tenten said still laughing "Come on we got to hurry" Then I was up and we were heading toward the house. I forgot to mention earlier that we all live together in a three story house. The house is a lake house, has its own deck and motor boat. It is kiba's dads but he told us sence he never comes up to the lake anymore that we could have it and he would still pay for it. There is like eight or nine rooms, I don't know because I haven't counted them. I am on the third story and am the only one up there. Kiba and shino have rooms on the 2nd story and tenten and neji of course share a room on the first floor by the kitchen.

We were running, taking alleys and backyards then finally came up on the woods that lead to our house. When we turned the courner about to run in the woods we heard a gunshot that was really really close. I looked back at tenten then we both looked back and seen two guys. One huge guy which it was dark so I couldn't really tell and a guy who just fell. oh my god we just witnessed a murder and now the murder is looking right at us.

"Hey you kids" he yelled at us from a distance.

"Shit tenten come on" We started running toward the woods and the bad man behind us started shooting at us.

"Holy fuck run" We heard steps running behind us.

"Sakura we can't lead him to our house" We were still running but I slowed down then stopped not hearing any footsteps anymore.

"I know we can't but he might just think we came this way to get away from him, and maybe he doesn't know the woods" i whispered listening.

"Come on we have to get home" I looked back seeing him walk away from the woods entrance. Then we took off running toward our house.


	2. Chapter 2

--_**Sorry guys this is the 2nd part I accedently uploaded the wrong one....But if you liked the other won its another story called ''The lake house''....again sorry**_

"Come on, the guys are back" tenten yelled back at me as we were running to the house. I have never ran so hard in my life, and now we got an even bigger problem. There is a murder who is going to be after us. Thunder crackled as we made our way toward the front of the house. I assumed that the guys just got back because they were on the front pourch.

"Hey what took you girls so long I -" kiba started but I just ran up and hugged both him and shino so now I was between them. I was shaken badly from fear.

"Holy shit sakura what happened" I looked to see shino looking at my side. I looked down to see blood coming from my side, a bulliet had hit me after all.

"Move inside, get her inside, call 911" kiba yelled, Shino picked me up and the next thing I knew I was being laid on a couple of towels on the couch.

"Go call 911" I heard shino yell then the lights went out.

"Sakura, sakura please be okay" I heard tenten from a distance. Then there was candles on the table and I looked to see kiba worried as hell.

"Phonelines are dead" Kiba told us and I just looked down to my wound.

"Sakura I'm gonna sit you up for a second" I looked at shino and nodded, he sat me up and sat down putting my head on his lap and pressed on my wound.

"oww shit"

"Sorry sorry" shino told me. "What happend sakura" shino asked moving my hair back from my face.

"When we were running home we kind of stubbled in the middle of someone getting killed and witnessed it, so he started shooting at us and got me" I told everyone and they all looked shocked

"Plus the fact that he might know where we live now, and might come after us" tenten added in and I nodded.

"Right now were just glad you two are alive" Kiba said and i laughed a little because it hurt to laugh. Shino lifted the rag from my wound and looked at it.

"Nothing serious, the bulliet grazed her, few stiches, she may pass out from lack of blood, but it should be fine till we get her to the hospital " neji said that, I couldn't believe my eyes neji said that. He never hardly talks about or to us.

"Come on then lets get her to the hospital" Kiba said and was about to lift me.

"No wait" Everyone turned to look at me "We don't know how far away of if this guy that shot me is anywhere around here, hell you could walk out that door and get shot right now because may I remind you that we did lead them here" I said and winced at the pain as I sat up holding the cloth to my side.

"Sakura we can't just leave-" tenten stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"I can't risks all or any of your lives because I got a scratch" I started to get up but the pain was just to much and I fell back down.

"Sakura thats more then I scratch" tenten was worried about me and I loved her for that but right now isn't the time to do this.

"Wait tenten, didn't you get a kit for all of those classes you were taking to be a doctor" I asked and everyone looked at tenten.

"Yeah its in the bathroom, hold on" tenten grabed a candle and her and neji walked up the stairs. Everything started spinning and I knew I was loosing to much blood. Then I seen neji and tenten come back down stairs and I smiled.

"Tenten, your going to have to stitch me up" I looked at her and she backed away.

"Sakura, I, I can't I was only at nurse level" Tenten said and I smiled at her.

"You can, come on I need you" I told her and I looked over at everyone.

"Tenten you can do this, just remember what you learned about it" Neji said walking over to tenten.

Tenten walked over with her kit and opened it up. She cut my shirt to get to the wound easier and I knew sooner or later it was going to come.

"Shino" I held my hand to him and he grabed it knowing what I wanted, just someone's hand to squeeze. "kiba please get me something that you can put in my mouth so I can't scream." I asked kiba and he ran somewhere and came back with a cloth and I put it in my mouth.

"You ready?" Tenten asked me and I nodded. As soon as I felt the needle go into my skin I squeezed the crap out of shino's hand but right now I could care less. I was trying not to scream, because if I did I know tenten would stop because she hated hurting people. I was crying and couldn't help it. It hurt so fucken bad. I was hurting so bad and lost so much blood that I passed out.

--

--

--

--

When I woke up I looked around to see the sun out and I seen tenten passed out on the floor. I looked down at my wound and noticed that she did a wonderful job. Still hurt like hell but it was eased off. I slid to sit up and seen a bottle of water and some pills on the table infront of me. Kiba, he always had pain pills ever sence his accedent with his car. I smiled and took the pills hoping they work.

"Sakura" I looked down and tenten was awake getting up.

"Where did the guys go" I asked tenten.

"Ughh crap we told them not to go anywhere ,idiots" tenten looked around and smiled at me "So you took the pills, we though you would" Tenten smiled at me and we laughed. "Hold on be right back" Tenten told me and dashed off toward the kitchen.

"Hey sakura I know where the guys went" Tenten yelled running back in the room.

"Where?" I asked them

"Remember that Temari, Kankuro and Gaara are moving in today" Tenten said and I mentally slapped my forehead.

"Yeah, I forgot all about that"

"There gone to show them the way back" I can't believe that I forgot.

_Bang Bang_

"I know you girls are in there" Tenten looked straight at me frightened.

"Let me in you fithy whores" He yelled hitting the door.

"Come on up stairs" I whispered to tenten and she helped me up and up the stairs. He kept bangging trying to break the door but that door was sturdy. As soon as tenten and me got to the third floor, I heard the door bang opened.

"Shit tenten come on hide"


	3. Chapter 3

**--**

**Like it**

**Review**

**Don't like it**

**Review**

**--**

"Out on the balcony" I whispered to tenten who was helping me get to the balcony of my room. We could hear the guy checking the bedrooms for us.

"Girl what are we suppose to do just hide out here" Tenten asked me closing the door to the room off. We hid in the courner beside the door so hopefully he just looks out the window and doesn't open the door.

"Just be quiet" I told her hearing him kick open another door that was even closer. Then when I heard him kick the door that was beside mine, I knew this was a stupid plan. Me and tenten are just sitting ducks out here. I slid back up grabing my side in the process because it was in terrible pain.

"Sakura" Tenten whispered to me and I held up my hand to her. I looked over the balcony to see veins that was holding on to the house, then I got an idea.

"Tenten were going to have to climb down" I told her and she got up and looked over the balcony and shook her head.

"No, sakura I am not stupid" Tenten told me then the door to my room opened and I looked at tenten worried for the both of us. Tenten hoped over the balcony and was on the vein before I knew it. Then I hoped over and was beside her and we were climbing down the side of the house when the balcony door blew open.

"Where are you sluts at?" He screamed and me and tenten just stayed still hoping he wouldn't look down. I looked down and my side was bleeding again. We waited till we heard him bang another door to another room before we started crawing down again. Tenten was way in front of me because I had to stop because to much blood loss made me dizzy.

"Sakura you okay" Tenten asked from below me, she was almost to the ground.

"Yeah" I said moving again and thats when we heard cars coming around the trees, hoping it was the guys. I looked and it was them and I couldn't be any happier but where was the murder guy.

"Sakura there back come on" Tenten said from the ground. I hurried hearing the car doors but when I hit a branch that didn't hold me my hand slipped and my side hurt worse which made me wince and let go. I wasn't that far from the ground but I didn't hit it, instead I landed in someones arms. I looked up to see gaara, someone I haven't seen in a long time. He smirked at me and set me down on my feet.

"Guys he's in there, he must have been watching when you left and then came after us" Tenten yelled talking to neji,shino and kiba.

"Come on guys lets go check it out" Kiba said and the guys all just left and sneaked inside.

"Whats going on" Temari came up to me and hugged me then seen my blood "Oh my sakura your hurt" Temari said getting kankuro and gaaras attention as well.

"Yeah well last night me and tenten witnessed a murder and the murder shot at us and got my side" Temari gasped. "Yeah and he is in the house because he came in while the guys were gone to get me and tenten"

"Why haven't you gone to the police?" Temari asked. I looked around making sure he didn't sneak out and come after us.

"We were going to but the lights went off and we had a murder watching us, plus I had to stitch sakura up" Tenten said pointing at me.

"Not very good" Gaara added being his mean self. I shot gaara a glace and he smirked.

"See you haven't changed" I told gaara.

"Never will" Gaara said and glanced at me. I just looked away and seen the other guys come back.

"Theres no one in here but the back door was wide open" Kiba said coming over to me.

"Shit that means-" Tenten started

"That he will be back" I finished for her.

"Wait theres more" shino said and handed me a paper. "Read it outloud" Shino told me. I grabed the paper and looked at it.

"ughh It says if you tell the police or anyone else outside your household then I will not just be coming after you two, I will kill your friends first and make you watch" I couldn't believe, damnit we should have went to the police last night.

"Damnit" Neji yelled and hit the wall.

"Come on, lets get inside" Tenten said and all of us went in the house.

Me and tenten was in the livingroom with temari. Neji, kiba, shino and kankuro was sealing up all the doorways and making sure everything was locked. Gaara just went upstairs, stupid one who doesn't care but why should he.

"Sakura here" tenten said handing me her first acid kit and emergency kit.

"Thanks" I told her and stood up and took my shirt off, still had my black sports bra on and I seen my stiches had come out.

"Damn I'm sorry I guess I wasn't-" tenten started

"Tenten its okay all that moving I did would have pulled the doctors stictches out" I told her grabing up stuff out of the aids that I needed.

"Girls are you two okay about this" temari asked and me and tenten looked at her.

"Not really, we witness a murder then the murder is trying to kill us, Yeah I am feeling okay about this" Tenten said sarcasticly

"Okay sorry" temari said.

"Shiiiiit" I screamed when I put the alcohol pads on it to clean it.

"Sakura do you want me to do that" Temari offered and I accepted.

"Thanks" I turned so my side would face temari and gave her the stuff.

"Girls everything is lo-c-k-ed" Kiba's voice got slower looking at me. Neji went over to tenten, kankuro sat down beside temari to look at my wound and shino and kiba just stared at me.

"What you guys never seen a girl in a sports bra" temari said and we laughed.

"Sorry" Kiba said and sat beside me carefully.

"Here just change it when you clean your wound" I looked down to see it badaged and it had stopped bleeding.

"Thank you temari" I hugged her with holding my side. "Be back, I have to go get another shirt to wear" I yelled getting up grabing my side when I did because it hurt, but i tryed not to let that show. I walked the stairs hurting the whole way up but I made it. When I was in my room I noticed so music in the room beside me and now I know what room gaara picked. I grabed my white tang-top and put it on. When I shut my room door I looked over at gaara's wondering if I should and before I knew it I grabed his door-nobbed and turned it. I heard the song numb by linkin park when I walked in and seen him on the bed on his back, I shut the door and he looked at me then back at the ceiling.

"You know you picked your room right beside mine?" I asked him

"Yeah, so I don't really care unless you make a habitt of stopping by" He told me sitting up. "What do you want anyway" I walked over holding my side to sit beside him.

"Just to tell you thanks for catching me earlier" I told him and seen him looking where I was holding so I let it go and just sucked up the pain.

"You know I can tell your hurting, but why don't you want to show it" Gaara asked me and I looked at him.

"No I'm not I don't know what your talking about" I got up quickley and it hurt the hell out of my side but I didn't show it I just headed straight for the door. When I got to the door and opened it gaara came behind me and shut it. I turned and looked up at him.

"What?" I said getting pissed. Me and him was closer then what I would like to be that I could smell his smell.

"You can't fool me sakura, you may be able to fool everyone of these idiots but not me" He said and backed off and let me open to door and leave.


	4. Chapter 4

--

--

--

--

I sat up in my bed and looked over at the clock. It was 5:00am, I have officially had two hours of sleep. I can't sleep because my side is hurting the hell out of me and there is a murder who can brake in at anytime day or night to get us. i got up holding my side and decided this would be the perfect time to take a shower before everyone gets up and I can't sleep anyway.

I walked into my bathroom turned on the shower and jumped in. I winced at the pain of it because it hurt the hell out of my side.

I was just thinking of a lot of things like, tenten and neji are the only ones who took the first story. Shino,kiba,temari and kankuro took the second story and me and gaara are the only ones who even wanted the third story.

When I got out of the shower I put on some skinny jeans a cute strapless bra and a light blue tang top. If I get hurt or stop bleeding I don't want it on my good clothes. I walked out of my bathroom and over opening my bedroom door walking out on the balcony. I walked out shutting my door behind me and sat down at the chair looking up at the sky watching it getting lighter and lighter.

"You know" I jumped looking over seeing gaara on his balcony "Someone could shoot you down right now" I got up, it was no longer peaceful out here.

"Maybe I want them to shoot me down" I told him then just opened my door and walked back it locking it to.

I couldn't think of anything to do so I walked down stairs silently trying not to wake anyone up. Once I got down there, I decided that a nice breakfast is just what everyone needs when they wake. So I got out some stuff and just started frying and it was really helping me calm down. Before I knew it The table was made with 8 plates, also eggs,bacon,sasage,pancakes,muffins and juice all on the table. I guess I got up a bit to early.

"Sakura?" I turned around to see tenten and neji coming in together.

"Good morning sleepy heads" I said and laughed grabing my side when I did, tenten looked at it but I drew back the pain and stood up smiling.

"did you do all of this?" tenten said sitting down with neji still at her side.

"yep" I said seeing shino,kankuro,kiba and temari coming down.

"Wow" Kankuro,kiba and shino said at the same time.

"Well sakura had some free time on her hands" Tenten said making a joke but the boys just stared at me.

"Thats my kind of women" kankuro said sitting down.

"I guess i'll go get mr. grumpy" I said going around them eating and walked up the stairs.

When I almost got to the third story, I was feeling dizzy and like I was having trouble breathing in a way, then I just collapsed one step before the third floor. I stopped holding my side and was on the verge of crying when gaara's door swang open. Gaara stepped over beside me and crouched down.

"Need help?" He asked helping me up when I grabed my side and hissed at the pain but I still stood up.

"No I don't" I stood up straight really wanting to grab my side. "I just came up here to get you for breakfast" I told him and he looked partly mad. He just nodded his head then went back in his room and closed and locked the door.

I slowly walked back down stairs trying to not make my side start bleeding again. When I walked into the kitchen everyone just looked at me and conintued. I smiled and walked around sitting between temari and shino.

"Guys, what are we supose to do about you know waiting for us to slip up once so he can kill me and sakura" tenten asked and I shuttered at the thought of what might happen.

"We need to tell the police" Kiba told us but me and tenten nodded no.

"I'm sorry but I like my friends, would not want to see them hurt" I told then.

"dido" tenten agreed

"We always need to have two guys with the girls all the time, that includes you temari" Neji said and temari just nodded.

"Sorry temari that you all just got here but-

"don't worry about it, if someone's messing with my friends I would like a chance at hurting them." I smiled at her.

"Thanks" tenten told her.

"I will be beside you helping too" Kiba said to temari and everyone else just nodded.

When we all got done eating most of them went into the living room but me and kiba stayed to wash the dishes well I made kiba just stay to dry them.

"Sakura you side hurtting you?" Kiba asked and I always lie so it wouldn't so anything to tell the truth now.

"No not really" I said smiling at him trying to show him that I was not hurting. I handed him the last glass to dry and was about to walk in the living room but he stopped me right before I got to the door.

"Please be careful" kiba said then got out of my way. I looked up at him and knew that he was just being protective of me. I got on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek then walked out to the livingroom.

Neji,shino,kankuro and kiba started playing a 4 player x-box 360 game and temari and tenten just now went up the stairs. So I followed the girls to see what they were up too.

I could hear them giggling in temari's room, so I went over anc knocked.

"Who is it?" Temari asked

"Sakura" Then she opened the door and pulled me in then shut and locked it back.

"Damn temari you didn't have to yank me in" I said filling my side because now it was throbbing and I sat on temari's bed with tenten.

"I'm sorry did I hurt your wound" Temari asked worriedly

"No, no its fine" i said lieing my ass off today.

"Okay well I have something to tell you girls" Temari was so excited that she was jumping with excitment.

"yeah, what?" tenten said so into this gossip thing but I never got it.

"Okay you know how all of us have been friends for years right?" temari was saying and we were nodding. "Well me and shino kind of kissed before we moved away" me and tenten just started at temari.

"Thats good so what about now?" I asked wondering

"He said we could pick off were we left off if I wanted too" I smiled at her

"Did you do it, you should so do it" tenten was getting into this.

"I said yes, but sence its one of sakura's best friends I thought-"

"hell yeah you got my blessing" i told her and we laughed

"Thanks, I got to go down to my boyfriend" temari said laughing

"Just stay away from my room if you have sex" tenten said and temari just smiled opening the door running down the stairs.

"Theres something I would have never expected" tenten told me and I nodded agreeing with her.

"Come on I got to make sure she's telling the truth" tenten grabed my arm and we walked down stairs seeing yep shino's arm around temari. I looked at tenten and we laughed.

"Hey girls get in here" kankuro said and we walked into the living room.

"Yeah?" tenten asked

"Us guys are leaving well plus temari, you still have neji, and kiba in charge of watching you" shino told us. Kiba got up and came over to stand beside me and neji stood beside tenten.

"Wait where exactly are you going" I asked them

"Its a surprise for when we get back" Shino said and they just started leaving.

"See you in a little" Temari smiled at us and winked at me.

When they were gone we collapsed on the couch. I looked over and noticed that tenten was shaking again.

"Tenten" I put my hand on hers "We are still okay, they wont let anything happen to us" tenten looked down still scared and I looked up toward neji and he shook his head and held tenten close whispering something in her ear. I looked over at kiba and he nudged his head toward the stairs. he was wanting them to have alone time so me and kiba just went back upstairs the last pair of steps and sat there.

"How are you doing with all of this?" Kiba asked me and I shrugged.

"better then tenten" I said truthfully

"Were going to quickley get this over with and get back to normal" He hugged me "I promice" and kissed my forehead. I leaned my head on his shoulder and wished that it could be that easy.

"AHHHH" We shot up seeing tenten running up the steps.

"Tenten whats wrong?" I asked seeing her in panic.

"He's -- here" I looked back at tenten worried

"Here?" tenten nodded her head.

"And he brought at least 2 friends, neji is down there going to face them" I grabed tenten and held her.

"You girls get into a room and lock the door, don't open it unless its me or neji" He said then took off running downstairs when the shouting begun.

"Come on tenten" I said forcing her to go in.

"But neji" tenten questioned

"He can take care of his self, he's doing this for us" That made tenten go in my room. I quickly shut and locked the door.

Tenten collapsed on the floor crying her eyes out. I sat down beside her holding her listening to all the sounds going on downstairs. Things were breaking, people were screaming and tenten and i just buried ourselfs in each other. then all of a sudden, the sounds just stopped. Tenten and I lifted our heads to listen. I got up to hear at the door but i heard nothing. I walked over and unlocked the balcony door.

"Sakura no" tenten whispered getting up. I walked out on the balcony to see a guy standing beside a van.

"they didn't leave" I told tenten and we looked toward the door.

(bang)(bang)(bang)

Me and tenten jumped and even I started shaking.

"girls we know your in there" We heard the guys voice but then what happen to the guys.

Me and tenten exchanged glances and looked back toward the door.

"look if you want your boyfriends to live, you better open up" He yelled and tenten looked at me then lodged at the door.

"tenten no, its a trap" I tryed to whisper to her but she was already twisting the door-knob. Once she opened it there stood him, black short hair with a mustashe, the huge dude behind him had black short hair, broad shoulders and I mean he was ripped. tenten backed up slowly then I saw it. The guy had the gun pointed toward her.

"You have no idea how hard it is to get you two" He said talking like he had the whole time in the world.

"I could imagine" I said and tenten stepped beside me and the old man pointed the gun on me.

"Don't get smart with me" he said smiling. "Check them" He said to the much bigger guy.

He checked tenten first, going across every part of her body that could have anything stashed. The he moved over to me and slambed me against the wall. He checked me till he touched my side and came back with blood on his hand.

"Boss"

"Sakura" I heard tenten worried.

The mustashe guy got up and came toward me and liffted up the side of my shirt to look at it. Then he put my shirt back down and turned me back around to face him.

"So I did hit you?" He asked

"You grazed me wow, doesn't even hurt" I laughed and truthfully it hurt like hell. "Maybe you need to be a better aim" i said and seen him getting pissed.

"Oh you want to see my good aim" He backed away and aimed the gun straight for me.

"boss" The big dude said

"No, sakura" tenten yelled and I looked at he hopefully my look said somthing like shut up.

"No thats to easy, I wan't her to suffer" He walked back over in my face. "Best wishes sweet heart" He said and grabbed my side. I screamed really loud and long. The pain alone was unbarrible. Then he pulled back and laughed.

"Does it hurt now?" He asked and I smiled at him.

"You wish, thats how I scream whe I'm excited" He smiled and laughed at me.

"Your a fisty one arn't you?" He asked and before I could get anything out he grabed my side again and I screamed bloody mary. I never knew I could scream that loud in my life.

"No please leave her alone, please stop-

"Shut her up" The guy said to the huge one. The huge one just hit her in the stomach once and she passed out.

"Hey don't-" I said trying to move to get to my uncounsious friend.

"to late" He said and sweezed my side.

"Mother fucker, that feels good, do it again" I laughed when he stopped and he looked at me.

"Oh I can do a lot more then that" Shit I need to start planning a head. Wait gaara he's still hear where the hell. I looked over to my door, nope. I looked out on the balcony, yep he was there he put his finger to his lip and back to the side so noone could see him. I wasn't paying attention so when I looked back at the guy he had a lit match coming toward my exposed stomach. I wiggled to try and get out of his grip but it didn't work, he got me. I screamed and kneed him, he let go of me and i ran for the balcony. The big guy grabed my arm as soon as I got over the threshold and could see gaara. Gaara jumped in and kicked the big guy and got on him pounding his face in. I jumped back and looked for tenten and didn't see her on the floor. I looked up and seen the other guy carring her out the door.

"Gaara they got tenten" I yelled getting to my feet. Gaara looked back and the huge guy grabed him and tossed him across the room.

"gaara" I ran over to him

"Go get tenten, I got the big guy" Gaara said and I nodded and ran out the door. I got got down to the second landing and grabed tenten off of him before he even knew it. He turned around and looked at me.

"Bitch" Before I knew it he had me up in the air and threw me. I could feel every stair I hit on the way down. I looked up and seen him carrying tenten again but I couldn't move.

"Come on stop playing lets go" The guys with the mustash was probably calling after the huge guy upstairs.

I seen them walking out with tenten. I slid up hurtting like hell but I tried to get up then I heard foot steps and I turned around.

"Gaara, you okay" His lip was bleeding and he had been bleeding really bad.

"Yeah, you?"

"Just fell down a flight of stairs, yeah i'm perfect" I said being sarcastic. "Bigger picture is that they got tenten"

"NO!" I turned around seeing a pissed off neji


	5. Chapter 5

--Guy is gaara's dad

--

--

--

We were all sitting around in the living room waiting for the others ones to come back so we can go and search for tenten. It was an hour ago that he broke in and took her,leaving kiba with a banged up face also neji, gaara was bearly touched and I had brusies all over my body from being thrown down the stairs and a shot wound that opened back up.

"I can't just sit here and wait for those idiots to get back" Neji said pacing back and fourth in the living room.

"Sit one thing I don't understand" Kiba said and everyone looked at him.

"If he was worried that you would turn him in then why didn't he take you too" Kiba asked and I nodded.

"I wish they would have took me instead of her" I said shaking my head.

"Yeah but they exposed there faces to all of us, now any of us could identify him" Kiba said and it didn't make sence. Why risk all of that just to take tenten away for and expose himself to more people.

"Damnit" I looked over seeing neji bang his head on the wall. I looked back at kiba and gaara but they didn't say or do anything so it was up to me.

"Lets go" I said getting up. Neji looked over at me and I smiled at him.

"Sakura?" I looked back at kiba and shook my head.

"You arn't going to stop me, tenten is my best friend and I'm sorry but they walked out on us for something else and left us alone. I don't need to stay here any longer waiting for them to come home" I said and kiba stood up but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking behind me. I turned around to see temari,shino and kankuro had returned and looked confused.

"What happened to you?" Temari asked coming over to me seeing my brused face and looked around.

"lets see sence you left us high and dry we defended ourselfs as long as we could but those fucken jackasses got tenten" Neji yelled the last part and scared some people even me but I knew I was feeling the same thing.

"Oh my god" that was all temari could say. "You mean she's-" Temari stopped not wanting to say the last part.

"No, they took her, I don't think they would want to hurt her yet" I said and seen neji head for the door. "Neji don't" Everyone looked back at neji and he looked at me.

"Tenten is my girl, has been for two years I was going to ask her to marry me over summer" I looked up in his eyes "i have to do this" He said and I nodded

"Wait" I looked over to see kiba standing "Your future best man is going to help you" Kiba walked around everyone to neji.

"Hey neji,kiba?" I said and they turned to look at me

"Be carefull" I said and they nodded and took off running.

I looked over and seen gaara,kankuro and temari walking into a different room most likley to talk about something. What would they even have to talk about that they couldn't infront of me. That is very weird. my thoughts vanished when shino flopped beside me and it hurt my side.

"Damn girl, what did they do to you?" Shino asked and I glared at him.

"threw me down the damn stairs" I said not caring how cold I sounded.

"Damn, sakura Im-"

"Save it" I said and looked at him "You knew we were in danger yet you left anyway like it was any other day" I said and got up.

"Sakura what do you supose we do stay cooped up all day" Shino got up and was now yelling at me.

"This is a fucken huge ass house, there is plenty to do without ever being bored" I yelled back furious.

"You know what, we wanted to go, so we left, yes maybe it was a bad decision but we didn't know till afterward" Shino said calming down. I started crying and shino made a move to comfort me.

"No" I yelled stepping back "You have done enough damage today" I yelled backed up and ran up stairs hitting temari in the arm accidently.

I ran straight in my room, then gasped because they run hurt the hell out of my side. I made my way to my bed and sat on it holding my side gasping for air. the pain was too much and the stress wasn't helping my cause at all.

"Sakura?" I heard temari at the door and she opened it slightly. "Can I come in" She asked.

I let go of my side taking in the pain of it. "Sure" I said and she came in and shut the door.

"sakura we feel really really sorry for leaving you all like that, but he was 1 man we thought that neji and kiba could handle them, we didn't think that he would get friends involved." temari said trying to make me see there side of it all.

"I get it temari okay, I;m not mad at anyone, I just want tenten back" I said getting off of my bed standing up.

''Neji and kiba will get them" Temari said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No" I said feeling a tear slide down my cheek "They got knocked out cold last time" I walked over and grabed my coat.

"Sakura don't-"

"You can't stop me" I said opening my door walking downstairs and seen them looking at me from the living room.

"I will go and help them get tenten back" I said and walked out the door.

It was dark and windy. The woods looked so dark that I hesitated but the moon was on my side and I could see a little bit, I wasn't completely blind yet. I started walking through the woods looking for any signs of kiba or neji but I couldn't even hear anything. All I heard was wind wisping around then I heard a faint sound of footsteps. I made my way toward them hearing them coming toward me as I started running, I couldn't wait to find kiba or neji to help me out of this. Then I stopped, relizing what if the footsteps coming toward me arn't neji or kiba. Shit. What have I got myself in. damnit. I dunked behind a tree hearing the footsteps getting closer. Then I seen light, where was it coming from. A flashlight. Wait kiba nor neji had one. Fuck its one of the other guys. He slowed down and I heard him stop on the otherside of the tree where I was hiding. He chuckled and thats when I knew I had been spotted. I used all my anger into my fist, I hopped out from behind the tree and hit him square in the face. he scrambed back and dropped the light, thats when I noticed the second guy. I didn't even hear his footsteps, did I?

"Oh looky here" He said and I could see his smirky grin even in the dark. He took a step toward me. I turned to run and he grabed my arm and pulled my back to him.

"This one is fisty and smells really good" He said sniffing my hair

"Yeah well hold her I am about to give her and piece of my mind for punching me." He said coming around. I struggled trying to get this fat one to loose his grip on my arms, but he didn't.

"Dunk" Someone yelled and I did as good as I could then something hit the fat guy that was holding me and he flew back, still holding me so I flew back and slambed against a tree while fatty hit another one behind me.

"Oww damnit" I yelled and looked up seeing three dark figures but 1 was shorter and my savor sortof. Then I reconized the voice he used

"Gaara?" I asked and he nodded.

The guy behind gaara punched at him and I watched as gaara dunked and came back 10 times harder but the other guy just got back up and swung at him. I was so busy watching them that I forgot about fatty behind me. When I heard something crack behind me, I turned but it was to late and I made a face plant in the ground. He grabed my arms and binded them with something.

"Don;t get up and I wont hurt you" he said so I just stayed still hoping fatty wasn't going to try or rape me or anything. I seen gaara look back at me and hit the other guy knocking him down but only temporary. He then ran toward me and kicked fatty. Pulling the restraints from my wrist and helping me up.

"Come on boy" the skinny guy said then laughed.

"STOP" Everyone stopped looking toward the murder who had a gun. That was easy to tell. Gaara didn't move from beside me but the 2 helpers of his were behind us just in case we tryed to escape.

The murder walked into the light of the moon and we could see him easy now.

"Gaara," I felt gaara tremble. How does he know gaara's name "My son" I was sunned.

"What the hell?"


	6. Chapter 6

--

--

--

--

I was standing there looking at gaara and apparently his 'father'. Fatty had gaara's arms behind his back and the other one was cutting off my blood circulation holding my arms so tight together.

"Son how long have you been living with these" He looked over at me "Troublemakers"

"Your the troublemaker, murder" i spat at him and he grabed my throat.

"Don't" Gaara struggled but the fat guy had him good. His dad let my throat go and looked at him while I tried to get my breath back.

"Are you very close to this" he looked at me again, I knew he was about to say slut "Girl" he said instead.

"Don't hurt her" Gaara said still trying to get loose

"You didn't answer my question" His dad said smirking at his son then looking at me. "Also this is the second time you tried to save her" He said coldly.

"..." Gaara wasn't going to say anything.

"Fine if my questioin is not worth an answer then I guess this girl doesn't mean anything to you" He said and raised his gun pointing it straight at my head. I closed my eyes just waiting for the blow.

Then in a flash, the guy holding the gun was out and so was the fat guy. Gaara came behind me and kicked the skinny guy in the back of the leg making him yelp, then he grabed my arm and we ran, hopefully the way out of the woods.

We were very lucky, we ran the right way and ended up right beside our house. We both ran in and everyone turned looking terrified.

"what happened" temari asked.

"Oh nothing just ran into the killers, no biggy" I said acting all cool about it.

"Well as long as you weren't hurt" Temari said playing along with me. Then behind us barged in kiba, neji and

"tenten!" I yelled and jumped at her. I hugged her and didn't want to let go. That was till I noticed that she couldn't breath.

"Where'd you find her?" temari asked

"There is a cabin in the middle of the woods out there and well there was 5, we easily took them out and saved tenten." kiba sounded so proud but the frowned..

"How did you manage to do that?" Temari asked

"Well neji's rage helped a lot" Kiba said laughing toward neji

"No one messes with my girl" neji said putting an arm around tenten and kissing her cheek. Everyone smiled at each other. Damn I didn't remember the last time I have smiled sence we started this crap. I looked around to see that gaara was gone, probably went to his room, idiot.

"come on guys, we have a lot of work to do" shino said and most people looked at him strangly wondering what in the hell he is talking about.

"Yeah, remember we said we went out for a surprise, well-

"Theres a truck full of wood so we can board up the windows and stuff." kankuro finished and temari glared at him.

"Cool so lets get started, I guess" Temari looked back at shino "Can we park the truck near the door?" Temari asked and shino smiled. Temari went with shino out the door. I was backing up to the stairs, then i turned around and started walking them.

When I got to the top I immidatly hear rock music. I walked over to the door and knocked on it. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. Then I just opened the door to see him standing looking out from the balcony.

"Gaara?" I said closing the door making my way toward him. "Thank you for ugh saving me" I said walking out on the balcony with him. I looked over at him and he just looked so sad,

"So thats your dad huh?" I said just trying to get him to talk "He seems nice" I said sarcasticly and gaara looked over at me.

"Why do you do that?" Gaara suddenly asked

"Do what?"

"Make jokes, I seen that when he was in the house hurting you by grabing your side, you just acting like you loved it when you were actually in pain" Wow I think that was the longest sentence I have ever heard from his mouth.

"Well, yes I was in a lot of pain but if I would have showed my pain they would have gotten pleasure from it" Gaara looked down at them unloading the wood then looked back at me.

"Your stupid" He said in a serious tone so I know he wasn't kidding.

"Excuse me?" I was now getting pissed, he just called me stupid.

"you being brave is only going to get you killed" He said.

"well that will be one less stupid person in the house" I yelled getting mad

"See, jokes" gaara said and I was already mad. I was so mad that before he could stop me I was on the gate jumping over to my balcony.

"see now that was stupid" I yelled getting up walking into my room.

I layed down in my bed looking up at the ceiling for no reason at all. I looked over at the clock seeing it was 3 am. I should go down and help them but I don't feel like it. Instead i walk over to my bathroom and take a shower. the hot water feels so good against my skin and my wounds/bruses. My side has started healing but it still hurts like hell. I got out and put on black shorts with a pink cami. I usually sleep in stuff like this and sence its summer time its hot as hell but we are not allowed to get in the beautiful lake because all this started and I really need a tan. I walked out of my bathroom and noticed my balcony door was now locked and so was my room door. I heard a noise behind me then someone came up and put his hand over my mouth and pulled me to them.

"Shh, I wont hurt you but if you scream, I will have to. understand?" I shook my head and he let me go, which I fumbled a little but stood up straight.

"How did you get passed-

"Oh your little friends, ah yes I came through the back while all of them were boarding up the front windows, not to bright if I might add" He said sitting down in the chair beside my bed. Stupid friends letting him slip through the cracks. "Come here child, sit" He padded a spot beside him on the bed and I sat there not wanting to get hurt any longer then I noticed something.

"You don't have a weapon?" I said looking at his surprised

"I told you I didn't come here to hurt you" He said putting a hand on my leg.

"Then why are you-

"Here" he finished and I nodded. "Well I noticed my son has took a special interest in you and I wanted to see why" He said looking me up and down.

"ha you got your wires crossed, he is a selfish outspoken, telling people what to do jerk" I said before realizing what I just said.

"Ah now I see why, you got spunk and your not affraid of him" He said and I looked at him

"Why should I be affraid of him, besides being annyoing pain in my ass hes never done anything wrong" I said wondering why I just took up for him.

"How long have you known my son" He asked me

"Sence he was 17, when he came to my high school." I said

"Has he ever spoken about his passed"

"no"

"Do you want to know?" He asked

"No"

"Why not?"

"That is gaara's business, I don't care" I said

"If your going to be in a relationship with him, you need to know"

"I don't want to be in a relationship with him" I said trying to get my point across.

"I'll tell you anyway" He said smirking at me and it was the most creppy smirk I have ever seen.

"When gaara was 11 he shot his first gun"

"That has nothin-

"Right into his mothers heart" He finished and I gasped "Police said he was free to go because he was a child and didn't mean to pull the trigger, but he did and I knew it. Then when he was 14, he really liked this one girl, but she died by drowning, and someone that was near there told the police that she saw gaara push her into the water but she couldn't swim." I had my hands over my mouth because I was in shock. "He went to juvy for two years then when he got out we moved away and thats when he started going to your school" He finished.

"How do I know your telling me the truth" i said and he smirked

"You don't but you could always ask him" He chuckled. "I just want you to be careful" He said rubbing hs hand up my inner thigh. I jumped away and he laughed.

"Okay can you please go now" I said looking everywhere but at him.

"Of course" He said placing an envolope on my bed and going out the door. How the hell is he gonna sneak out, oh well I don't care. I ran over to the envolope and opened it.

There was two newspaper clipings to it. One had the mother of three dies in a terrible death when he youngest accedently shoots her in the heart. I looked at the other one and it was about the girl who drowned.

"Gaara" i whispered to myself wondering how he could possibly do these things. Then there was a piece of paper with it. It read

_"You will bring my son to me today. Just go deep down in the woods and we will take care of the rest, If you don't, I will be forced to take action and kill anyone who stands in my path between me and him._


	7. Chapter 7

--

--

--

--

I woke up and immidatly looked at the clock. It was 12pm, which mean't that I slept at least 6 hours and then I remembered that I have to some how get gaara to go down in the woods but how the hell am I going to do that. I got up and went straight to the bathroom. I checked my reflection and straightened my hair.

"Sakura you awake" Someone yelled. I came out of my bathroom to see temari sitting down on my bed where the envolope was.

"Whats this?" temari picked up the envolope.

"No, no" I ran over and grabed the envolope from her "Nothing" I said and she looked at me weird.

"Well, we have the bottom boarded up" She said

"oh I'm sorry, I just fell asleep"

"Its okay we let you rest, everyone else right now is asleep,"

"What about you, have you slept" i asked sitting down beside her.

"Nope, i stayed up to watch the house" Temari said looking really exausted.

"I'll take over, you can sleep here" i told her and she smiled at me.

"Thanks" I got off the bed and she laid down."But wouldn't you want your room for-

"No there is plenty of rooms" I said "they all have the same thing, just sleep" I said and she smiled at me.

I walked out of my room and stood in the hall way for what seems like forever just looking at gaara's door wondering if I should really do this or not. If I do he will hate me forever and end up getting hurt but if I don't everyone will get hurt. I stepped up and grabed the door knob twisting it. Locked. wait Locked? I knocked on the door. no answer. What?

I went through the house silently making sure didn't wake anyone up. but I didn't fined him any where. He had to be in his room, but how to get in. roof, the roof. I walked through the hall way and seen a string hanging down. I pulled the string and a ladder came down. Roof yes.

i walked up and it was so light. I opened the door and walked up out on the roof. There he was, gaara was sittin on the side of the roof. I walked over and sat beside him.

"I have to talk to you about something" I knew this would be a mistake but he needs to know.

"No you don't"

"Yes I can't-" He put his hand on my leg and I looked up at him.

"I heard him in your room" Gaara said.

"how?"

"I'll show you later" He said then he got up and started walking.

"Gaara, you can't-" I stood up and walked over to him. I read the note a loud over and over before I feel asleep damn.

"I have too otherwize he will hurt you" He said looking back at me and I looked into his jade eyes.

"Gaara, you can't play protector" I started

"I have to try" He turned around

"No" I grabed his arm and he looked back at me "he is your dad but he still might kill you"

He looked amused "What?" I asked looking at him

"Your worried about me" He said so amused

"No" I let go of his arm and turned around looking back out this time toward the lake.

"Gaara" i turned back around seeing him still in the exact same spot. "You know I have to take you-

"No I will go alon-

"Gaara damnit listen to me" I walked over to him "He said for me to take you, no matter what I have to say to get you out there, now if you go alone they will know somethings up" i said hoping that now he would let me go with him.

"She's smart I have to give you that" we looked over and seen his dad standing on the roof. Gaara shoved me behind him and stepped up.

"You will not touch her" He growled and even I felt like running now because that was scary tone.

"Don't worry so much son, expecially for someone you don't care about which it seems like you do" Gaara growled again and I didn't like the sound of this

"Oh I was just wondering if you asked gaara about his mother and dead girlfriend" He said and gaara immidatly looked down.

"Gaara" i walked beside him and put my hand on his arm. "It doesn't matter what you did in the past" He looked over at me "you paid the price gaara, don't let him get to you!!"

"Shut up" He yelled both of us looked up at him. "All I want to do is see my son happy but with someone else not a girl and her friends who can identify me" he said raising the gun.

I looked his way seeing the gun then _pow _it went off. When I opened my eyes again, I seen that I was okay but I looked down seeing blood from gaara going down the cement. I looked up to see his dad wasn't there anymore then i went down to help him.

"Gaara stay with me" I said almost about to cry


	8. let the battle begin

--

--

--

--

--

"damnit gaara" I looked over seeing that he was shot in the arm. "Shit I have nothing to stop the bleeding with" I yelled. I didn't have enough fibric coving my body but what the hell.

"Hurts doesn't it" I said taking off my cami so now all i had on was my strapless white bra. I looked over to see gaara amused sitting up "Don't get too happy, you could have killed yourself jumping to save me from a bullet like that" I said wrapping my cami above his wound to stop the bleeding.

"What I am trying to say is" I sat beside him looking into his jaded eyes "Thank you"

"Here" I looked over and gaara handed me a knif from his pocket. "Get this damn bullet out of my arm"

"Gaara I don't want to hurt-"

"You wont, just do it" He said grabing my hand with his making me pull the knife toward his skin.

"Okay okay" I said scooting so i could see the wound better. "Okay I see it just hold on" i said knowing this was going to be painful. I cut a little bit more flesh off flincing while doing it because it looked painfull but gaara wasn't fazed. I put the knife down in the hole to get the bullet out.

"You look like your in more pain then me" Gaara said obviously amused.

"Well this is worse then mine" I said pulling the bullet out slowly with the knife. "And your staring is making me nervious" I said trying to pay attention to the bullet that was coming out.

"Oh is it now" his voice got darker but I was trying not to listen.

The bulliet came out a little, I quickley put the knife down and grabed the bullet pulling it out with my hand. "Yes i got it" I said proud of my work. I looked up to show gaara but he grabed my hand and was looking at me.

"Guys are you-" Me and gaara quickly got up looking seeing temari smiling "never mind carry on" wow she had it wrong.

"Temari get your ass back here, gaara got shot and-" Temari turned back around coming toward us.

"Oh my god. That damn bastard will die for doing this" Temari said walking over going to touch gaara's arm but he moved backward not wanting her too.

"Temari you know you wont be able to kill your own father" I said and temari immidatly turned back to gaara glaring at him. "Gaara didn't tell me" temari turned back toward me

"then who?" Temari asked taking off her black shirt handing it to me now all she had on was a black undershirt. I guess she was uncomfortable with my nakedness.

"your father said hello son to gaara before" i explained and temari looked over to gaara then back at me.

"Oh"

"temari he is going to kill us all but for some reason he wanted gaara out before he did it" I said and not both of them were looking at me. I guess they didn't notice it

"What?" Temari asked

"Okay just listen, gaara has strenght so he can protect us but he has more strenght then the rest of the guys here." Temari raised her eyebrow and looked at me. I laughed but continued. "So he was trying to get gaara on his side to go against us, he even used gaara's past to get him" Temari looked over at gaara simpathicly.

"So you know everything" temari asked me.

"I dought everything but his past is his business" I said and she smiled at me.

"so when do you think he will back" temari asked

"We might not see him when he comes back because he is probably going to wait until gaara is alone to get him" I looked over at gaara who was just staring at the light blue sky and I knew he was listening.

"Okay this has gone on to long, I will go wake the others and tell them everything" temari said running downstairs.

"Why didn't you tell her the whole truth" Gaara turned to me and I smiled

"And what would that be?"

"that he tried to kill you" He said getting closer to me. "and-" He stopped and I knew he wasn't going to say it so I looked down.

"That I am the only reason your still on this side" I looked back up into his deep jaded eyes again. He didn't feel like he wanted to pull away but he did and walked to the edge of the roof.

I walked over beside him. "I'm going to his side" I looked up at gaara and he was serious.

"Gaara no don't-" He looked over at me.

"I have too" I know what he was going to try and do but what if his father convences him to stay on that side. Shit I don't know what to do anymore, I would go with him if I wasn't going to get shot as soon as I showed up.

"Gaara I-" I couldn't even finish my sentence I was so upset.

"Get ready today, he will attack tonight if I go over there, get everyone ready" He said grabing the ladder to the side of the building climbing down.

I watched him go down and run in the woods and as soon as he was gone I started crying. I ran downstairs and found everyone in the livingroom talking but when I walked in the stopped and looked straight at me.

"Sakura?" tenten came over to me seeing I was crying putting her hand around me to comfort me.

I looked up at everyone "Gaara is gone, he-"

"There is no way he switched sides" Kankuro yelled.

"No he didn't, he told me to tell you that all of us need to be ready tonight, he is still on our side he is just acting like he is on there side" I said and they finally got it.

"Guys you heard her" kiba said getting up "lets get ready" kiba came over to him and hugged me.

"Thanks" I said

"So what do you suggest we do?" kankuro asked and everyone was looking at me still.

"I have an idea but your not going to like it" Everyone looked at me like oh no. Damn now I have to come up with an idea, why did I say I was going to come up with an idea, that was stupid of me. Oh I got an idea now.

"What is it?" Temari asked.

"To take some of these boards down and cut them to make wooden weapons, then when we are ready we can have some of us hiding in the woods and some in the water" I said and they were all smiling at each other.

"Genous or what?" Kiba yelled with joy. "They will boom into the house thinking that we are in there hinding but we will actually be everywhere else" Kiba said hugging me again.

"But you forgot about 1 important detail" tenten said from my left.

"What?"

"They have guns, we will have weapons but thats not good enough" tenten said and I forgot about that. They can shoot us down before we even reach them.

"Damnit" I yelled walking around the couch.

"Thats still a good plan,but us in the woods can be up in the trees, then when they come by we can knock them out and still there weapons" Temari said really excited for some odd reason.

"Okay who is going to be in the woods" I asked. Neji,tenten,temari,kankuro and shino all raised there hands.

"that leaves me and kiba in the water" I said smiling at kiba. "Guys we need to be ready for anything" I said and they all nodded there heads. Kankuro got up and made his way toward the stairs.

"Kankuro where you going?" I asked

"Make my own stuff" zhe said storming up the stairs then we heard a door slam.

"Wait sakura" tenten looked over at me

"remember those smoke bombs smelly bombs and real bombs we use to make a long time ago" I looked up at her and smiled. We even have the stuff here to make them.

"Tenten you are a fucken genous" I told her.

"You made real bombs when you were little?" temari asked

"Yeah little ones that would blow up barbie dolls till our parents found out that we were doing it because we once made one to big and it blew out the window" tenten smiled at me and I laughed. That was some good times.

"Just make sure not to hit gaara with any of those" i asked and temari smiled at me

"You do like gaara" She yelled and I looked at her

"Not like that, I just care about him" I said getting smiles from people.

"Lets get to work then" neji said speaking up "Us guys will make weapons and you girls can make the bombs"

"But don't get the bombs confused with eachother" Shino said being serious

"These guys are going down" Tenten yelled running over to neji kissing him then running back. I laughed as us girls retreated to the kitchen where we had everything we would need.

Let the battle begin.


	9. Battle part 1

--

--

--

--

--

--

"Everyone ready, the sun will be going down in a little bit" I yelled coming from the kitchen with a lot of little bombs. we have been working for 4 hours straight getting ready for this.

"Yes" kiba said holding up a wooden ax. I looked around seeing wooden axes, swords knifes some sharp stakes but the most important ones were the bombs.

"each person will get one of each bomb" i said placing the bombs on the table and putting mine into my bag.

"Here" neji said handing me a sword

"I'm good, I don't like to use stuff like that" I said and everyone looked over at me

"Sakura you have to protect yourself" kiba said walking over to me.

"i'm good" I said patting my backpack. "I just don't have good experences using that kind of stuff okay" they backed off after I said that.

"Okay sakura do what you want" shino said and I smiled at them.

"Guys" Temari yelled and we all turned toward the staircase. "kankuro's gone, you don't think?"

"Shit I never thought of that" I yelled to myself.

"What?" tenten asked confused about all of it.

"We knew he was trying to get gaara to change sides but we never thought about kankuro" I said and everyone looked at one another.

"Sakura that means he will know where we will be waiting for them" Temari said running downstairs.

"Yeah but he left before I said anything about the bombs" I looked over and everyone was smiling at that.

"lets change, everyone in the woods now" shino said looking over at me and kiba. Both of us are the only ones who chose to go in the water as hiding.

"no"

"Guys" neji called from the livingroom

"what is it neji?" neji motioned for us to come over to him.

We walked over and he turned the volume up on the tv.

_Everyone was evacuated from east island to the mainland because of an undeclared gas. As soon as we know what the gas is we mill send people back. _

Suddenly in the middle of her speech the lights when out. Shit if everyone left and it was a gas then of course someone would turn off the citys electricity.

"Guys we should-" I started to say but temari grabed my arm.

"My dad"

"Holy hell is he that well connected?" I asked and she nodded her head

"Thats a good thing and a bad thing" tenten said and everyone faced her waiting for more "Well now we can use the whole island for our little things, make it out to be a chase. The bad thing is no hospital or police station." She did make a lot of sence.

"We need to make up what we are going to do now!!" kiba said looking out watching the light fade little by little.

"We can run into town and use it against them, we know our way around the town, they don't" Neji said and everyone was in on it.

"We can make them split and take them down 1 by one" I liked the sound of that.

"here" I said giving everyone a little speaker to put on there shirts and a little sound piece to put in there ear.

"We better hurry, and no lights" I told them and they nodded.

We walked outside watching the woods seeing nothing out of the ordernary. it was also still light outside but that was quickly fading. We made our way to the side of the houses where the cars sat.

"Whoever is not a good driver or gets really stressed whenever someone is chasing you ride with someone else" I said knowing one person would be to scared and would end up dead if we arn't carefull. Tenten walked over and neji put his arm around her, I knew that they were rifing together.

"You go and start up your engines, i wont start mine till you are up the road" I told them

"Why?" Temari asked and I smirked and walked over to my motorcycle. "Oh never mind"

"yeah it would make way to much noise" I said getting on it putting my helmet on.

"Lets go" Kiba said getting in his mustang.

neji and tenten got in nejis camero

temari got in her sports car

shino got in his porsche.

They started up and sped down the road one after another. i watched until they were almost gone out of sight to turn on my bike.

"Hey you!!" I looked back seeing the fat dude from before coming toward me. I punched my bike in gear and sped off. I started laughing half way down the road.

"Sakura why are you laughing" Kiba said through the ear piece.

"Sorry fat guy was chasing me...on foot" I busted out laughing again.

Soon after that I was on the main road. I looked behind to see if they have followed yet.

"Sakura I don't hear your bike through the ear piece anymore, you okay" temari asked and I laughed

"Yeah just waiting at the end of the road for them, then i;ll tell you when they are coming out" I told them

"No sakura just go they will find us" Kiba said

"Sorry kiba you can't protect me forever" I looked up seeing black cars after black cars coming down the road.

"Ugh okay I see 5 black cars, not bad" I said through the speaker. I looked back up and I froze.

"Holy motherfucken shit" I said looking at the sight not believing it.

"Sakura what?" Temari asked

I started my motorcycle back up and sped down the road.

"Sakura?" tenten said through the thing hurting my ear.

"We are in trouble, so much trouble, I am sure they knew what we were going to do" I yelled threw the ear piece.

"sakura calm down and tell us" shino said.

I glanced back and seen the black cars going the opposite way from me. I turned and stopped my motorcycle.

"Who all went right from our road?" I asked everyone

"all of us but-

"Me" kiba said but I wasn't paying attention to them anymore, I shocked and turned my bike back to run away.

"Sakura damnit tell us" neji was getting mad

"Okay ugh" I was trying to drive and talk to them. "All you guys that went right you have 5 black cars coming your way"

"okay we will deal with them" neji said

"Yeah"

"Dido"

"Kiba?"

"Sakura you sound scared what is it?"

"you know those old time huge ass hummers?" i asked but I heared gasp from everyone through the earphone.

"Shit this was a bad idea" Kiba yelled

"You guys cut down small roads he wont be able to get to you" Neji told me and I looked behind seeing the damn hummer catching up fast.

I ignored what the others where doing and concentrated on the road. Watching as I took the long way and I have to go all the way around to get to the towns which had backroads. I looked back behind me to see he was getting closer and closer

"Shit" Someone yelled through the thing.

"Guys?"

"I'm alright just this damn jerk fucken made me scrap the side of my car on the railing" temari yelled mad because her car was getting messed up.

I was so busy on them that I didn't notice the hummer right behind me. I looked behind seeing him on my tail and I seen that I was going to get it if I didn't think of anything fast.

"Everyone okay?" i asked hearing cars squilling and banging.

"Yes" temari said laughing "Bitch eat this" I heard cars squilling then it stopped and a big pow. "Yes one went down in the lake" temari said laughing.

"good going temari" Tenten said

The damn hummer was right litterally on my ass and I was about to go under it. I looked seeing my speed increasing and still going trying to get away.

"Come on" I whispered forgetting about the speaker

"Sakura?" Someone said but I ignored them trying to keep my eye on my speed building. I looked down then looked back up to see that I took a wrong turn. I wasn't heading toward the town anymore I was heading toward the cliff.

"guys i am in some trouble, hummer is on my ass and I took a wrong turn heading toward the cliff" I yelled through the speaker. Then the hummer hit the back of my motorcyle sending it off balance and I went straight into the woods going back down the hill.

"Shit sakura" shino cursed

"ow ow ow ow" I haden't hit a tree yet but the limbs were killing me

"sakura you okay?" Kiba said and I laughed a little between getting hit by branches.

"yeah I lost the hummer but i am coming down the hill the fast way, through the woods" i said laughing.

"Yes!! One more down, neji made him run off the road and into a tree" Tenten said proudly.

"Anyone found gaara yet, he was suppose to be working with them but on our side" I asked feeling the pain of the trees.

"Nope but I found kankuro" Shino said and i could hear squilling.

Somethings wrong he probably found out that gaara-no. Kankuro was working with them that mean't that he could of told that gaara wasn't working with them. I pulled out of my thought seeing the trees ending. i pulled the bike to the right and got on the road which was my road. talk about good luck.

i pulled to a stop back at the house but I pulled the motorcyle near the woods so not one would see it now that its dark.

"Neji where was that cabin you found tenten in?" i asked remembering he said something about it being not far from here.

"Sakura you can't-" kiba started

"Straight west of the house, but if gaara is there then it is crawling with his dads men" neji said but I tuned him out listening to my surroundings making sure noone was near me.

"three down" i heard temari say and she has been on a roll.

"pow pow pow" i heard it and stopped

"Guys?" I whispered

"We found his dad" tenten said through the thing.

"and the hummer" kiba said

"you guys be careful" I said hearing someone laugh but I turned if back out paying attention as I was walking.

I walked up farther and farther until i seen a little fire and a cabin. I realized if i stepped any closer that they would hear me. I climbed the tree instead noticing that the trees are close so I could just jump from one to the other. i jumped over to the next one without any trouble and looked down to see three guys but that was just the outside. Shit no time. I got out my smell bomb which stunk, i lit it and threw it. It went off right beside the window. the guys started running away from the smell and I threw the smoke bomb which mean't they wouldn't be able to see me. I jumped down into the smoke and ran inside I think. i seen a fire and made my way toward it.

"Sakura?" I looked to my right to see gaara on the chair, the smoke was starting to clear up.

"Shit gaara" I looked seeing his shirt was off and his chest was burnt.

"is my boy okay?" temari asked threw the thing.

I unhooked gaara from his restraints and he stood up. I was trying to help him but he gently as he could pushed me away.

"Come on gaara, the smoke is clearing" i said. he grabed my arm and we ran out straight into the woods.

we ran until we got back to the house.

"Where'd everyone go" Gaara asked and I frowned

"Umm on vehicals getting chased but don't worry there fine" I told him

"How do you know?" He asked and I pointed at my ear speaker and the one hooked to my shirt.

"he talks to you more then me, aww" temari said laughing through the thing.

"here" I grabed a piece from my pocket. "I figure you wont talk so heres an ear piece" I gave it to him and he put it in his ear.

"That boy is so in love with you sakura" Temari said

"Yeah" tenten agreed and I looked over and gaara.

"Guys he can hear you" i said and everything went quiet.

"Hey you too" Me and gaara looked behind then started running again.

"My bike is right over here" I said grabing it. "you want to drive" I figure he would want too. He got on the front and started it. i hoped on and we took off before the guy ever caught us.

"Guys whats going on I don't here anyone getting hit anymore" I asked

"there retreating" tenten said happily.

"Why would they do that" tenten asked. Me and gaara hit the mainroad going right now toward the city.

"I know why" i said looking behind seeing the hummer behind us. "kiba take this damn hummer back" I said and he laughed

"Sorry babe gaara better be a fast driver" kiba said and I laughed but a quick one because the hummer was gainning.

"No there blocking you in sakura, there coming back from different sides" Temari said.

"Damnit" I cursed to myself why didn't I think of that.

"get down to the city fast and well be able to help" I looked behind seeing that we wont be able to make it to the city before the hummer gets to us. then I got it.

"Tenten exactly how far do you have to be away from your targets for the bomb not to hurt you" i asked

"Ugh I don't quite know" She answered.

"gaara?" i said sence he was drving and I didn't want to endanger him. he nodded his head wanting me to go ahead and do it.

"Well were about to find out" I went threw my pack and got out the last thing which was the bomb. I turned and looked seeing it getting to close. I quickly lit the bomb and threw it. It landed on the ground then went off right when the hummer went above it. i seen a quick flash then the hummer blew up but it was bigger then that. The next thing I knew I was flying threw the air and hit a tree with my back.

"Sakura, sakura" I heard a voice threw the ear piece call me.


	10. The interference

--

--

--

--

--

--

I opened my eyes wincing at the pain from my legs and arms sitting up. A whole lot of stuff was on fire and I guessed it has only been a couple of minutes sence the explosion. I pulled myself up and looked around to find gaara.

"Sakura" I heard some yell my name then I noticed the ear piece was still in.

"Guys I'm fine, I'm trying to find gaara" I told them looking around everywhere.

"Thank god" I heard tenten say. I smiled hurting and I knew if I had to go against one of those big guys right now that I would loose. I winced and tried to see through the darkness and seen a figure getting up from beside a tree that fell.

"Gaara?" I yelled walking over past the smoke and some little fire starting up and seen that it was him getting up. "Oh my god, are you okay" I walked over and hugged him. I don't know where it came from I just felt like hugging him. It took him a second before he fell into my hug ang hugged me back stroking my hair. He backed off and looked at me.

"You okay enough to run" He asked me and I nodded yes.

"Aww sakura he cares about you so much" Temari said through the ear piece but we just ignored her.

"guys were should we all meet" I asked as me and gaara started walking out of the woods toward the road that goes to the city.

"Factory" Neji spoke up. dang haven't heard his voice in a while. "Its schedualed to get budozered anyway so if we have to throw one of the bombs-

"Hoping we wouldn't have to" Tenten interruped

"Right but if we do we don't want the police to go around asking questions about a place that acually mattered" He did make a good point. I looked over at gaara and he nodded.

"The factory is away from houses and is close to us, well meet all of you there in just a little bit" I told them then grabed the talking speaker off of my shirt and stuck it in my pocket. Gaara raised his eyebrow at me.

"what now you can speak freely without them listening" I told him then realized that was a stupid excuss but whatever works.

When we got to the road cars were on fire,turned over or in the woods crushed. I don't like hurting people and this sight killed me.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean to get all of them in it" I knew some of them were innocences working because gaaras dad is making them somehow.

"Sakura we can't turn back time, whats done is done come on" He grabed my arm and we started running. Well I had a little limp in my run but still a run. We headed toward the factory which was easy to spot once we got to the main road before the city. It was a 5 story factory that was used tp make clothes and stuff like that.

"Almost there" I said looking over to see gaaras wound started bleeding again. damnit my shirt fell off of his arm. then only then was when I started to feel the affects of the explosion. My back had brusies like crazy and my hand got burnt because it was out when the bomb went off.

"gaara your arm" I said still running and he looked over but kept running.

"Its fine just keep running" He was lying. If he loses to much blood he will end up passing out and we need him or more I need him or he will end up dying. I just ignored and and kept running hopefully they have some water in the facotry or something to help.

We seen cars once we got there and they were everybodys car which mean't that they were all here. We walked inside and I got trampled with all of my friends.

"We are so glad your okay" tenten said hugging me then looked down to see the damage and gasped.

"Sakura we have to get you cleaned up and look at the damage" Kiba said and I looked up to see gaara walking up the stairs to the second floor of the factory.

"I'll do it, does anyone have any water" I asked and they pointed to a fridge.

"I thought this place was abandoned but someone kept it up" kiba said as I grabed a couple bottles of water.

"I'll go clean myself up by myself" I said and some of them looked hurt but I couldn't say anything else but that because gaara needed more help then I did.

I walked up the stairs and it came to a huge room with a couple machines and gaara was near the window sitting down probably still in pain. I walked over and he just glaced at me.

"I guess you watching out for them" He always acts like he is just lazy and just wants to be away from everyone but he helps but people just doesn't know he does.

"Let me help you" I opened a bottle of water and poured some of it over his bulliet hole. I still had on temari's shirt so I hope she forgives me. I grabed and tore the ring around the sleeve of the sweater and tied it around his arm to stop the blood.

"Thank you" I looked up at him and nodded. I looked around trying to find anything that can help me clean up myself. "Here" I looked at gaara and he ripped his sleeve off of his shirt. "Might make a good rag" He tossed it over to me.

"Thanks" I smiled at him and poured some water on it rubbing it on my face to get the dirt off then my arms, I winced when I grabed the rag with my burnt hand and I was afraid that gaara noticed it. I looked over and sure enough he was on his way to investigate.I hid my arm behind me.

"Gaara its nothing just a little burn" He got up close to me. "Let me see" His voice was hard to reject. I moved my arm back around and showed him my hand. He nodded and grabed a bottled water pouring it on it.

"Shit" That stung but only for a second. He looked down at me then ripped his other sleeve wrapping it around my burn. I looked down and then back at gaara and he was still close and neither of us made a move to move backward. His eyes were hard to pull away from.

Then I heard a bang and looked behind gaara and here comes 4 black cars. Oh my goodness does he really have that much freaken connection. Gaara turned and looked, they were a good distance but moving in fast.

"I have an idea" I looked back up to gaara then ran down the stairs to see everyone looking out the door watching them. "Guys" I said and they jumped around.

"sakura there coming, I don't know how long we can keep this up" Tenten said and everyone looked at me like I was crazy mostly because I was smiling.

"Put your ear pieces back in and speakers back on" I told them " I have an idea, you guys sence you got cars get away just leave your bombs here with me that why if the stop or they keep going we can try take them down" Noone was happy with this idea

"No sakura"

"Your crazy no"

"No deffently not"

"I agree with her" Everyone looked over to neji. "If noone is here to watch our asses then we might as well be running away but I have an idea once we get out there and I'll tell you once we get out there" Neji said and now people started to agree except.

"No sakura" Kiba came toward me. "I will stay here with you"

"You can't you got a car" I looked and now they were closer. "Guys give me your bombs and go, not all of them tenten you keep a bomb sence you know how distructive they are you know when to throw it if you have too" Everyone did as they were told and I had a back pack full of bombs.

"Lets go" Temari yelled looking seeing how close they were. Everyone rushed out and kiba gave me a big huge.

"You die and I will never forgive myself" He whispered in my ear then ran out with the others. I grabed the backpack with the bombs and rushed upstairs.

"You should have went with them" Gaara said. I turned and smiled

"You sound worried about me" I smiled and he smirked grabing my hands

"Well I am" I looked up. Whoa did he just say that. Great we are in the middle of something big and now he decided to come out.

"Come on" I grabed his arm and headed up the stairs. Once we got to the roof I looked and they were really close. I put down my bag and grabed a smoke bomb and threw it to the road right infron of the first one but he just ran right threw it.

"Damnit" I was about to grab a bomb but gaara stopped me."What-"

"Watch" Its like he knew what was going to happen. One black car stopped right infront of the factory and the others went on.

"Who?" Then they stepped out and it was his father and kankuro. I thought they was in the explosion but they probably wasn't even near it, sending in innocent people like that. I grabed a smoke bomb and a smell bomb and threw them both down the stairs and it went off.

"Damnit, you will pay for that" I backed away from the door and gaara moved infront of me just waiting till they came through.

"Bitch" He looked up to see me and gaara. "Oh its you two, great we got lucky" He looked over at me and licked his lips.

Then we heard loud sounds and everyone covered there ears. I looked up and seen jets going by but they were way to low for just any jets. Then I got it and my eyes were wide. I looked back up and kankuro and his dad were gone.

"What the hell?" Gaara looked up and then came over to me.

I grabed the speaker out of my pocket and grabed gaaras arm running downstairs because by now his dad would be long gone.

"Guys listen" I put the speaker on my shirt. Then It came over again and I looked up and shivered then gaara noticed what I did and froze. We were outside and running.

"Yeah sakura?" Kiba asked and I knew everyone was listening.

"Come and get me and gaara and lets get the hell off this island"

"Why? What the hell is that?" I heard jets again and tentens voice.

"Its the army now get moving!!!"


	11. Love

--

--

--

--

--

--

"Come on" I grabed gaaras hand and we headed downstairs. They called in the fucken army, I thought that chemical spills are usually for experts not the army.

"We made to much noise with the bombs and everything didn't we?' I asked gaara while we were running and he just nodded.

"Sakura me and neji are coming to get you two" tentens voice rang through the ear piece and she sounded very scared.

"Where do the rest of us go?" Kiba asked

"To the beach, we need to get off this island" I am just hoping that the army doesn't see us leave otherwize we will end up being questioned torchered or worse.

Me and gaara busted out the front door and ran around to see nejis car coming our way. Great we are in huge trouble. It seemed like months ago that we seen him kill someone but to do all this just for that little thing. Then I got it, his dad is hiding something else bigger then that but what. I am going to find out no matter what.

"Come on get in" Tenten yelled getting out of the car. Me and gaara got in the back seats and we were back on the road.

"What are we going to do, shit" tenten cursed and I looked at her panting from running so fast. I looked up at gaara then to tenten and neji noticing they were holding hands. So sweet.

"We are going to get the hell off this island" Neji answered her and she smiled at him. They are so good together, total opposites but thats what works in relationships.

"Guys we got a ferry boat that they didn't use" Kiba said though the speaker but he didn't sound happy.

"Whats wrong then?" I asked.

"There are army boats coming this way, Hurry" He sounded scared and kiba never ever sounded like that before.

"Neji?"

"I have it floored" He answered my unasked question. I looked up at gaara and he just looked like his normal self but when he looked at me I caught something in his eys. He was worried but not for himself, for us. He just keeps surprising me. I looked out the window and seen that we were almost there.

"Kiba,shino guys start the boat, were almost there" I said into the speaker

"Okay tell us when your all on" kiba anounced and our car stopped and slid a little right at the ferry boat.

"Come on, come on" we all got out and quickly got on the fairy boat.

"Go kiba go" I yelled and the boat immidatly took off and I got shoved backwards. i have a whole lot of brusis on me by now. I just staied there flat on my back because I really didn't feel like moving.

"You okay" I looked over to see temari sitting right beside me.

"Yeah" I sat up and sat against the back of the boat. It was a nice boat. It had two storys on it and a nice shinny deck and it was a really long boat.

"Guys I am going out to sea away from any land" Kiba said talking through the device.

"Why?" I heard temari ask

"Because if we go toward the mainland then we will only be asked questions about how we got there and why weren't we with the others and possibly arrested." Kiba did make a whole lot of sence. "so we are heading far enough from sea that they can't possibly see us then in later we will go back"

"Smart" tenten said through her speaker and looked at me. I just shurgged and got up. I looked around seeing gaara had left already probably wanted to be alone for a while. Neji was also gone and this boat was big enough that anyone could get lost in it.

"Come on lets go look around" tenten said putting her speaker in her pocket grabing my hand and pulling me with her. I grabed my speaker and stuffed it into my pocket also. We walked into the first door we saw which was glass door and it was a shop. Clothes shop.

"Jackpot" tenten said and I laughed. I do need to get out of the clothes I am wearing.

"Awsome" I turned to see temari behind me. "Yeah I need a serious change" I laughed and we started looking around. Most of the shirts had ferry stuff writen on them but I wasn't going to wear a shirt with that on it.

"This is cool, free clothes" tenten said and we laughed.

"So sakura we have a little girl time" Temari said coming beside me. Oh shit I have a very good idea what she is going to ask me. Temari slipped off her speaker and put it in her pocket. "Whats up with you and my brother."

"kankuro, well I believe he has swiched teams" tenten laughed at my answer.

"You know what I mean't" Temari said and tenten showed up right beside her clearly wanting to know. "Do you like him" temari asked

"What, no, were just friends"

"yet he only talks to you, you two have been alone a lot, and you two care about each other" Temari said and I shrugged.

"So" I told her and grabed a cute pair of shorts that went with my shirt I picked out and a cute bikini and went into the changing room.

"You can't keep lying to yourself forever" Temari said and they laughed. I changed into my black binkini with pink outlines and some black shorts that stopped in the middle of my thighs and a pink tang top which showed some of my brusis but I no longer care i slipped my speaker from my old clothes to my pocket. I stepped out and they looked at me,

"Oh my god sakura your bangged up good, I can't believe that you have came this far looking like that" Tenten said and I laughed. It was just a couple of brusis on my arms, a burnt hand and more brusis on my stomach and back and my lets had some cuts on them.

"Yeah I know, I'm gonna go look around" I told them and they nodded.

I walked out on the deck and looked. All out on the deck was loung chairs to get a tan in or just to sit outside. I walked toward the front of the ferry and found lots of places, dining area, kitchen,bar, then I came to a steal door that I went into. It was stairs, I followed and it lead me down to a hallway with a whole lot of doors. I checked the doors and it was rooms with two beds and a light. Thats how little they were. I walked back up and out and kept walking up checking the places. Near the front I found a short door. i opened it and there was a narrow stairway. I climbed the stairs and it came to another door. I opened the door and it came out to a huge room. I got up off my knees and looked around. It had a huge bed and a huge bath tube in the bathroom. On the side of the room there was a built in ladder. i walked over and walked up the ladder and poped open the top to find that it was the top of the farry, I looked over a sesond time and seen gaara.

"Gaara?" He was wearing a differnt shirt so I guess he found a shop too. I walked over to him and seen he had wrapped his bulliet wound up pretty good. I looked out and it was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen, the sun was going down and the sky was differnt colors. "Wow" I said looking up and seen him look at me.

"No speaker?" He asked and I was wondering why he asked me that but of course he doesn't like to talk when other people can hear.

"No speaker but I just wanted to say-" I didn't get to because he grabed me and pulled me to him crashing his lips on mine. I was shocked but I kissed back. I pulled back and he put his forhead on mine.

"I have wanted you to do that for a long time now" I told him and he kissed me again.

"Good" He kissed me again this time was long and slow. Pulling me to him and I wrapped my hands around his neck messing with his nappy hair. I pulled back and held my side.

"Sorry" He said and smirked.

"Thats okay I just guess we both have problems with bulliets" I laughed. He pulled me to him in a warm embrace. I was really happy nothing could change this.


End file.
